


Until the Morning

by exonomics



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exonomics/pseuds/exonomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their most memorable and intimate moments happen when no one else is awake, when it's just the two of them in the dark of the night. When their reality is far behind them, and they belong to no one but each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on July 13, 2013.

He knows before he opens his eyes it’s too early. It might have been lack of movement from his roommate. It might have been the lack of sunlight in the room, or the lack of voices from the hall, ordering everyone to get up and get going.

Whatever it is, Jongin knows that it’s too early to be up.

He groans and buries his face into his pillow, not wanting to see the digital clock on his dresser that will tell him how early he as woken up. He forcefully closes his eyes into the sheet, willing his body to relax and get back to some much-needed sleep.  He takes a deep breath, breathing in the sweet scent of the detergent Kyungsoo has lately become fond of using, and slowly lets it out. He does this a few times, building a steady rhythm of in-out _._

 _In-out._  

_In-out._

He gives up after a while, groaning once again into his pillow.  It’s been like this for the past few weeks.  He and his band mates will have full schedules, from practices up to six hours, to interviews, photo shoots, video shootings, _whatever._ By the time they all get back to their dorm, it’s well past midnight. Baekhyun and Chanyeol would fight over who gets the shower first, with Joonmyeon trying to keep the peace between them (which usually ends up in _him_ getting in first anyway).  Kyungsoo would head right into the kitchen, with Sehun slowly following behind, to get something for them all to eat (thought none of them were ever hungry by that time). And Jongin himself will slip right into his room and onto his bed, too exhausted to eat or shower or care.

But even though he is the first one to get into bed, he can never stay asleep. Maybe one or two hours, at the most.  But the whole night?

Jongin can’t remember the last time he had a full night’s sleep. It was probably in late May, after all of the MAMA promotions and traveling. But even then, it may have only been a five-hour night. He can’t remember. 

Now that he thinks, he can’t remember a lot from the past months.

It’s this thought that makes Jongin turn his head to the dresser next to his bed to check the time. Blue numbers shine in the darkness telling him it’s 3:48 AM.

Wow. Better than he thought. Almost two full hours of sleep.  

Another deep breath and a shuffle through the sheets and he’s sitting up, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms. Maybe if he gets some water he’ll be able to sleep better. Jongin mentally counts to three, before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, more shuffling of sheets that break the silence of night.

As he gently steps out of bed, he quickly glances over his shoulder to the bed against the opposite wall. Dark hair is barely visible underneath the comforter, rhythmic breathing moving the dark blanket up and down. Kyungsoo has always been a light sleeper, waking up at the softest cough or sniffle from his roommate, and Jongin never dared to wake him, less he wanted an ear full of complaints and curses.

The first few steps are quiet, with the floorboard beginning to creak as he approaches the door. He hears Kyungsoo’s breath stutter and he freezes in place. He hears sheets ruffle and lips smack before the elder’s breathing is rhythmic once again, soft groans escaping exhausted lips.

Jongin breathes a sign of relief before more swiftly making his way to the door and leaving the room (he makes a silent prayer thanking his manager for fixing the squeaky door hinges).  Stretching his arms over his head, he waddles his way through the hall, ignoring Chanyeol’s snoring from the next room over and heads to the kitchen. Hopefully there are some glasses left out so he doesn’t have to go rummaging through the cabinets and risk breaking something (again).

Jongin was prepared for there to be no glasses on the table or the counter for him to use.  Life sucked like that sometimes.

What he wasn’t prepared for was Baekhyun sitting at the kitchen table, legs daintily crossed and drinking what smelled like strong tea. He has a small candle lit as the only source of light.

The elder looks over and Jongin takes notice of the dark circles underneath his eyes, some eyeliner and mascara smudged from a lazy wash but also natural coloring from a lack of sleep. Jongin new those circles a little too well. 

“Good morning,” he says, voice thick with sleep and hoarse from overuse. An amused smile makes its way to Baekhyun’s lips and he chuckles softly at his joke, head shaking in self-pity. 

“I didn’t expect anyone else to be up…” Jongin mumbles lamely, shuffling himself around the table to look in the sink. There’s two empty glasses that were forgotten in yesterdays cleaning, and Jongin celebrates his victory with a yawn.

“Cover your mouth, asshole,” Baekhyun curses before yawning too. “Chanyeol’s head cold is getting worse, and I couldn’t sleep with the snoring.”

“I’m surprised the rest of use can sleep.”

Baekhyun scoffs, “Lucky bastards…” Jongin notices Baekhyun wincing, hand coming up to rub his throat.

“Sore throat?”

Baekhyun nods, sipping his tea. “Either I’m getting sick or I strained it from the show Saturday.” He takes another sip, wincing again as the liquid goes down. “This fucking blows.”

Jongin chuckles at his hyung’s outburst, pouring himself a glass of water before sliding into the chair across from Baekhyun. The elder gives him a small smile, before turning his attention to his cooling tea. Jongin looks at his water.

The air becomes tense, the two become awkward. Jongin traces circles around his glass while Baekhyun taps his fingers on his cup.  

“So…” Jongin begins, peeking at Baekhyun across the table. “Um…how are things going with Chanyeol?” He’s treading in dangerous waters and he knows it, but he still can’t help but ask.

Baekhyun looks back with an unreadable expression. “Fine,” he says curtly, fingers tightening around the mug.  “We’re on speaking terms again.”

“That’s good,” Jongin says quietly, not really knowing what else to say. Part of him is thankful that Baekhyun and Chanyeol have started speaking to each other again. The past few weeks had been anything but relaxed whenever the two were forced to interact back at the dorm. There was yelling and things thrown, and Chanyeol even took a swing at Baekhyun one night, but thankfully missed since his distance was severely misjudged after three beers. So, for the good of the group, he should be praising his byungs' maturity to get past whatever funk they were in.

But Jongin can’t help but feel resentful at the thought of Chanyeol taking Baekhyun back. 

They were lovers once, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, a few months into debut. At that time Jongin had started to like Baekhyun, slowly getting over how quickly the elder came to debuting with them. Baekhyun was funny and welcoming, not to mention downright sexy in his stage outfits and make-up. He began to love their friendly hugs and flirty touches with each other, both on stage and off.

And when Jongin finally made a move, late one night after the others had gone to bed, and he and Baekhyun were still playing some old game on Jongin’s game system, Baekhyun gladly accepted; a few innocent kisses, shaded by the darkness of the room.

A week later he walks in on Baekhyun up against a wall in the bathroom, pinned by Chanyeol and kissing the rapper first on his mouth, then down his neck.

“So I guess you’ll be getting back together then,” Jongin says bitterly, remembering just how pleasured and sensual Baekhyun looked when Chanyeol slowly slipped his hand under the elder’s shirt.

Said elder bites his lips in uncertainty, shifting in his seat to try to fight off the uncomfortable air that’s looming over the two. “Why does it matter to you?” Baekhyun asks, with no real bite to his voice, a threat fallen short.

Jongin snorts. “I’d like to know whether you two will be fucking, or if I’m the only one who gets that privilege.”

Baekhyun stutters for a moment, eyes going from shocked to raging. “That’s none of your business,” he hisses, a little to fast for Jonin’s liking. The vocalist swiftly stands up, pushing his chair back with enough force to squeak against the floor, a little too loud for this hour.

“I’m pretty sure it’s my business-” Jongin shoots back, standing up from his seat. “-‘Cause I really don’t feel like being the third wheel in you’re bed.” 

“Jongin-“ 

“Why go back to him?” Jongin demands, walking over to pin Baekhyun against the counter when the elder looks like he’s ready to make a run for it. Baekhyun tries to wiggle out of his hold, shy away from his glare. He bites his quivering lips again and beings to sniffle, and now Jongin feels like shit. 

Jongin sighs, and asks again, gentler, “ _Why_?” 

Baekhyun sniffles and shakes his head. “I don’t know,” he says softly, voice wavering.

“You have me.”

Baekhyun sniffles again and places his hands on Jongin’s chest. For a moment, Jongin is afraid Baekhyun will push him away. Instead, small hands grip his shirt, pulling Jongin closer if anything. “I know,” he whispers, and Jongin notices the tears streaming down his cheeks. He’s never seen Baekhyun like this. The elder is always full of energy and confident, nothing like this. Nothing so _vulnerable._

So Jongin does the only thing he can think of to make Baekhyun feel better.

Dipping his head, Jongin presses his lips softly against Baekhyun’s forehead, lingering for a moment before dropping down to his cheek. His skin tastes salty from the tears, he notes, before pressing his lips against the other cheek.

Baekhyun cries harder if anything, sniffles turning into more prominent sobs. “T-this is… _wrong,_ ” he cries, gripping Jongin’s shirt more tightly as the younger now kisses his lips. Baekhyun’s automatic response is to kiss back, savor the taste of full lips on his.

Jongin fights back his own sob. “I know,” he says against Baekhyun’s lips, kissing more harshly now, lips pressing with urgency. Maybe if he kisses the other hard enough, the looming cloud over their head will go away.

Hands trail around Baekhyun’s hips, gripping them and pulling the smaller male closer, bodies pressing as close to each other as possible. Familiar warmth encase Jongin, because Baekhyun is here, with _him_. Not with anyone else.

This defensive and possessive rush sends Jongin’s lips from mouth to throat, harshly sucking skin to mark the elder as _his._

Not Chanyeol’s. 

_His._

Baekhyun mewls at the touch, hands gripping Jongin’s shoulders for support. “ _I hate you_ ,” he whispers, barely audible. But Jongin picks it up, all to well. 

“ _I know_ ,” Jongin says back, nuzzling his face into Baekhyun’s neck and inhaling a scent of cucumber body wash and cheap shampoo.

They stay still for a moment, holding each other for support, minds wondering to what it would be like if they were never lovers, never took that leap so _risky_.  If Baekhyun had never came to him in tears and in need of someone to hold him, to love him, to kiss him until he was bruised. If they never had sneak kisses and touches backstage during concerts, in bathrooms during photo shoots, in the kitchen during breaks. If Chanyeol was here instead of him.

One roll of Baekhyun’s hip into this thigh and a soft mewl of  “ _Please,”_ leaves Jongin breathless. He growls in his throat, deep and sensual as he starts taking clothes off, haphazardly throwing them around just to get Baekhyun naked and aching for his touch, for warm hands on cold skin. Jongin decides to leave Baekhyun’s shirt as is, a too large sleep shirt that slips off his shoulder showing a teasing amount of skin that Jongin presses his lips too.

Deciding that his shirt can stay on as well, the younger hurriedly quickly rids himself of boxer briefs, stripping the elder as soon as the pair hit his ankles.

“ _Where?_ ” he asks, knees growing weak from arousal and the feel of Baekhyun’s thighs under his hands.

Baekhyun gasps at Jongin’s touch, his hand covering his mouth to keep any sound from escaping and threatening to wake the others. He shakes his head, frankly not giving one fuck where, as long as it was _now_.

But instead of turning him around and bending him over, Jongin drops to his knees. Baekhyun shakes his head again, whining through his hand.

“Let me do this,” Jongin says softly, fingers trailing up Baekhyun’s legs and lips kissing thick thighs.  Baekhyun let’s out another sob at the soft touches. He doesn’t want this. He wants to be fucked, hard enough to be bruised and sore in the morning. He doesn’t want to feel soft touches and affectionate kisses, doesn’t want to feel loving emotions that come with Jongin.

Because all of this was wrong.

Jongin continues to devour his legs, letting his tongue run up and down the elder’s thighs. Baekhyun has always been a little self conscious about his legs; they are soft and supple and everything that Jongin loves, but he hates, so Jongin always takes a little more time with them, caressing the skin until Baekhyun is begging to be touched elsewhere.

Jongin’s hands travel up to the elder’s hips, brushing his thumbs against his hipbones as his mouth follows, lips coming into close contact with Baekhyun’s cock, hard and hot and already leaking. Baekhyun sobs again, attempting to twist his hips to get more contact. Jongin almost chuckles at the elder’s desperation, and leaves him hanging for just a minute more in favor of kissing his navel.

“J- _jongin_ ,” Baekhyun cries as his hands tightly grip the younger’s hair and tugs upwards. Jongin looks up confused, thinking that Baekhyun wants nothing more than for him to suck him off, but the elder shakes his head and pleads, “ _Just fuck me_.”

And Jongin doesn’t need to be told twice.

They fuck against the counter, Baekhyun bending over, legs straining on tiptoes to keep the counter from digging into his stomach. He mewls and moans, far too loud for this time of hour, but Jongin could care less, loving how vocal the elder is, egging him on to go _harder, faster, deeper._ He leans down onto Baekhun’s back and intertwines their fingers, lacing them together for more leverage as he bounces Baekhyun back onto his dick harder, the lewd sound of wet skin smacking together echoing in the small room. He groans into the elder’s shirt at the sensation of white-hot friction; he decides that being inside of Baekhyun is the best feeling he’s experienced. And he doesn’t plan on sharing this with _anyone_.

Baekhyun moans again, shuddering what sounds like “ _Jongin_ ,” but too laced with pleasure to be fully coherent. The younger wishes that he could reach Baekhyun’s lips to kiss him quiet, but they’re too far out of reach. Jongin briefly wonders if that’s why Baekhyun always insists on being fucked from behind, so the younger can’t kiss him during sex. 

A few rough thrusts later and Baekhyun cries out, definitely too loud and Jongin quickly clasps one hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. He thrusts harder now; knowing that Baekhyun is close and his prostate has been found, and Jongin wants to finish him off. His remaining hand travels down Baekhyun’s stomach to his dick, fisting it in rhythm with his thrusts.

Baekhyun sobs from behind Jongin’s hand from the overstimulation of pleasure, and takes one, two, three more thrusts before he cums, nearly screaming into Jongin’s hand and making a mess inside of his shirt and on his stomach.

Groaning as he feels tight heat pull him in deeper, Jongin bites down onto Baekhyun’s shoulder as he rocks into him hard, harder and rougher than before, teetering so close to the edge he momentarily feels lightheaded from the need to cum.

And Baekhyun turns his head out of reach of Jongin’s hand and whispers, “ _I love you_ ,” and rolls his hips back.

He can’t remember a time when he’s cum so hard. 

Still leaning on Baekhyun, Jongin heavily pants, sucking in air when he realized he forgot how to breath as he came. He takes in the air that reeks of sweat and sex, eyes burning at the sudden intake.  Baekhyun groans underneath him, wiggling to try and get out from underneath the taller male. Jongin holds on for just a second longer, lingering in the feel of Baekhyun in his arms again, before gently pulling out, the elder hissing at the sensitivity of his ass. 

Jongin’s legs are still wobbling as he leans next to Baekhyun against the counter, knees trembling from being well exerted, body shaking from orgasm. When they both finally get their breathing under control, the air tenses once again at what they’ve just done. 

Jongin shyly looks over at his hyung, feeling like a reprimanded puppy about to be scolded by his owner. “Hyung…” he says softly, thinking being formal would serve him well at this time.

But Baekhyun merely shakes his head again, putting it into his hands. “Just go,” he says, voice hoarse from sex. “I’ll clean up.”

Jongin frowns. “Baek-“

“ _Go_.”

And Jongin quickly picks up his boxers before scurrying back to the safety of his room, but not before Baekhyun breaks down into sobs once again.

_This is all wrong._

 

 

______

 

 

It might have been the shuffling of pots and plates that could be heard coming from the kitchen. It might have been the narrow stream of golden sunlight that was beginning to shine through the window, or it might have been the murmur of voices talking in hushed tones, coming and going beyond the door. 

Something had woken Jongin up.

He groans and rolls over, sheets getting tangled up between his legs as he attempts to find the digital clock on his dresser. He snorts when he sees it’s 6:21 AM and rolls back over, pulling the covers over his head to drown out the noise from outside the door.

He rests for maybe another two minutes before his covers are taken from him.

“Get up Jongin, we have the performance today,” Kyungsoo says curtly, dragging the covers off the bed so Jongin can’t reach for them.

“Asshole…” the younger mutters as he slowly slumps out of bed and onto his feet. Kyungsoo smacks him upside the head for being rude, before shoving him towards the bathroom.

“Hurry up and shower before Sehun get’s up,” he says, leaving Jongin and retreating to the kitchen. Jongin mutters some form of curse under his breath, rubbing his eyes awake and blindly reaching for the door handle.

He opens it a crack, a wave of steam hitting his face and nearly opens the door all the way before he notices someone already inside. He mentally curses the idiot that forgot to lock the door and opens his mouth to let whoever it is know, but stops when he realizes the dark mop of hair and husky voice is Baekhyun.

He’s in between opening the door and running back to his room when he hears another voice beyond the door, deep and congested. 

His heart stops.

Jongin opens the door a little more, just enough to see the mirror on the wall.

Chanyeol has his naked body pressed against Baekhyun’s, hands on his waist and lips on his neck. Baekhyun’s eyes are closed in pleasure, softly groaning and his hands tangle in Chanyeol’s hair.

“ _Yeol_ ,” he moans, and Jongin closes the door.

 

 

 

 


End file.
